Let's start again
by Luce The Genius Panda
Summary: This story is REEDITED. Few years after overdrive, everyone live in peace. But one of the gang's member not as happy as his friends. Then by fate and miracle he finally meet the person that he never dream to meet again. Sorry bad summary, but R&R pleasE


**A/N : **This story is reedited. Not much I can say bout it except that the song in this fic is No Air from Jordin Spark feat Chris Brown.

And I'm really sorry if there's some mistake in here. -.-

Enjoy…

()()()

**Let us start again**

Few years has passed after the last overdrive. Many things happen in their life during the time.

Our rave master has married with his beloved, Elie. Let got his kingdom back and became the King with Julia by his side. Ruby has his own Grand Casino. Shuda married with Cattelya and they live happily at the island. Even sometime Shuda must bear with Haru's attitude cause the silver rave master still as over protective to his sister as he usually be, even years has passed since they married. Vernica was travel around the world and met Jade in one of her trip. She began to like him and lately they began to travel together as a partner.

Nevertheless even they have great live, one of the gang is not that happy. Yes, Musica is not as happy as his friends are. He owns the best information network in the world, lot of money, and powers that simply make him can have anything he wants. However, somewhere deep inside his heart was still missing.

Yes, he miss Reina. She was use to be his partner, enemy, rival, and the love of his life even just one day. And her death was enough to made him realized that he too love that woman. But that love was making Musica blame himself more, for he cannot protect the one he love. He always think that Reina's death is his fault.

One day, all of them had party in a yard near Haru's house.

"It's been a while since we gather together like this, isn't it?" Haru said as he back with more beers in his hand.

"Yeah, it's always difficult to get together cause Vernica, Jade and Musica always travel to God-knows-where. Let with his duty. And Ruby is being busy with his casino" Shuda gulped the beer in his hand.

"By the way Jade, how is everything with Vernica?" Musica smile at the blonde-haired person beside him. Jade seems to be caught off guard for a sec.

"We… We just accidentally meet few times but sometime we travel together. But that's all"

"Really? Nothing happen?" he stared at Jade's eyes. Brown meets yellow.

"Y-yeah…"

"If you say so" Musica smirked.

"But nothing really happen right?" he suddenly turn and gave Jade his innocent face.

"N-no… Nothing, really! Why in the world you asked about that!"

"Just make sure that nothing happen. Cause Vernica is such a cute girl and not to mention that she really kind as well. Right?" he wink at Vernica and left. Vernica's already red face grew redder when the black hair man winked at her.

Then Julia came with Elie and Cattelya with lot of food.

"Hahaha you drunk already?" she said as she looked at the red Vernica.

"No… Not really"

"Hey girls and hello to you vixen" Musica hugged her evil-mate tightly.

"Hello foxy but what do you want now?" she broke the hug.

"Geez is the humble servant can't touch the queen now?" he pouted with puppy eyes.

"Ha-ha funny. No cause now I'm someone wife and queen and what do you want?"

"You had change vixen! And for what I want, you know…" he whispered to the blonde woman.

"Hahaha… Then let's the party begin" she held her infamous smirk and made her best friend sighed.

"Forget it, even you become a God you will never change"

"Yes I am!" she proud to herself.

"What are you doing now?" Let came when Musica left.

"What you mean?"

"I know when you near Musica and have that smirk then something will happen"

"Are you jealous?" she circling her arms around her husband's neck.

"No but I do worried about everyone safety"

"You meanie… You don't trust me?"

"When you up to something with Musica… No" and by that Julia pouted.

"You sleep on the couch tonight" she said as she sat next to Vernica.

"What! Why? And you can't do that to me!"

"Cause you don't trust me and yes I can, cause I'm the queen" she smirk and wink.

"So as a queen you can do anything to your king?" Elie ask.

"No" "Yes" Let and Julia said at the same time. Then glared at each other.

()()()

"So just like this?" Musica said as he drink the medicine Julia gave him.

"Yes and as soon as you finish we will begin our plan"

"Hehehe okay"

After few minutes he came to Jade and said that he want to tell him something. Without worry or second though, Jade follow him until they reach the beach.

"What do you want now?"

"I… I like Vernica" Musica was blush at this point.

'_Woohoo! Your medicine was really working Julia, I can feel my face heated'_ he giggling silently.

"WHAT!" the blonde man shouted.

"Well I asked you earlier and you said nothing really happened so I assumed you don't like her but I just want to make sure and after that I want to make the move"

'_So that's why he asked me that out of the blue. What should I do? I love her but we never confess and she seems like she don't have feeling for me'_ as he debating with himself, Musica can't help but hide his smile.

'_God… His face is just priceless, mwahahaha'_ he laughing silently.

"Jade, you okay?" he asked with innocent and concern look.

'_I should have award as a best actor!'_ he thought.

"Ah… Yes I'm fine and… No, I don't li… like… her" he said a little bit stuttered.

'_What! What just I… Did I just let Vernica go? I should stop him not encourage him, moron!'_ he mentally slap himself.

'_Just like your plan my queen. This is going to be sooooo much fun. Hehehe…'_ he smirk and fortunately Jade didn't realized his smirk.

()()()

"Ver-ni-ca" the blonde hair woman said in cute voice as she hugged the blue woman in waist.

"Wh-what?" said the surprised Vernica.

"Geez you sound like you just saw ghost or something" she pouted.

"But anyway, do you like Jade?" she ask casually as the girl in her arms blushing.

"Why you ask such a question?"

"I just thought that maybe you like him or even love him"

"WHAT!" she shouted. And all her friends could hear her even they little bit far.

"Is something wrong?" Elie asked.

"Nothing. Just girls talk" Julia smile.

"Are you even a girl?" Shuda chuckled.

"Shut up!" then she back to Vernica.

"So?" but the woman still in silent.

"C'mon Vernica, you know you can't lie to me about this"

After the silent and knowing Julia didn't move even just a bit from her position. Veronica just sighed.

"Yes I love him. But I don't know if he feel the same way. He never give me a sign that he like me"

"WHAT!" now is our queen's turn to shouted. But knowing her, their friends better to stay away from it.

"Listen Jade is nice, respect woman, kind, gentleman,…"

"And the list goes on" she cut her.

"I know but that was him. He don't treat me as I'm special to him"

"Well then we have problem in here cause Musica and Jade is like you and now they out of nowhere"

"What?" she turn to see her friend.

"I'm not kidding in here. Musica said that to me earlier and you knew that he asked bout Jade and you right?"

"Yeah but I thought he was joking like always"

"Well apparently he not joking now" she said casually.

BLAST…. BLAM…

All of them heard the sound that came from the beach.

"What was that?" Let said as he prepare for the possibility for battle.

"Everyone let's go" Haru command and they nodded.

()()()

"Musica what the hell are you doing?" the blond man tried to avoid her friend's attack.

"Why you give up on her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Vernica. Why you give up on her?" he shouted as his silver ray keep attacking. But now Jade retort the attack.

"What… I…"

"You love her, right? Why you give up on her? I thought you will be gentleman enough to be honest and claim her in fair game. But I think I'm wrong, I don't want your pity! You coward!"

"I'm not a coward!" his sword almost slice Musica's arm if not his silver ray became a shield.

"Then why you give the opportunity to me while she was in love with you?"

But before he can utter any word or counter Musica's attack, their friends came.

"Stop both of you!" the blue hair woman shouted and made them stop in their place.

"Why you do this?" she asked.

"I just don't like his coward attitude. That's all" Musica replied.

"This is your last change or I'll get her for myself Jade" he said with stern voice.

"B-but…"

"No buts man or you will lose her for eternity"

'_What? But all of them was in here, I can't confess to her like this! And how about if she reject me? but then if I don't say it, Musica will…'_ hate about the thought that Musica confess to his beloved, Jade became more frustrated.

All of their friends was confuse about what's going on while Musica and Julia tried hard not to laugh.

'_Argh… It's now or never!'_ he thought.

"Vernica…" by now he looked at the blue hair woman.

"I love you!" he shouted and all of them could hear him clearly.

The happy Vernica ran to hug her beloved tightly.

"I love you too" tears of happiness came from those blue eyes.

As they were about to kiss, a laugh came from behind them.

"You know Jade you really are a brave man! Goo job!" he said after his breathless laugh.

"But that was fast, I still have something on my mind" Julia that now was beside her evil-mate laughed as hard as her partner.

"You planned all of this!" his yellow eyes grew wide.

"Of course, if we didn't take action then you will confess for God-only-knows- how long" Musica said.

"And we will miss the change to have fun" Julia added.

"So you want all of our friends hear me confess to Vernica?"

"Bingo! You realize it, finally" Musica sigh in desperate manner.

And all of their friends just shook their head.

()()()

After the confession they continue their party but Musica went off silently. Unfortunately Julia saw him went to the beach.

"What you doing?" Julia walk to her best friend as he stood-still, watching the sky. He tried hard to suppress his tear.

"I don't know that you such a crybaby" she tease.

" Nothing" he tried to avoiding the woman beside her.

"C'mon, you know you can tell me everything"

"I don't know. I'm happy that my friend can be together with their love but at the same time something inside me is…"

"Jealous?"

"I don't know" he sigh in defeat.

"You still love her, don't you?" silent was only his answer.

"I thought you already face it?"

"How can I face such a thing like that? I know I love her when she confess to me and I realize that I fall deeply in love with her when she died. What a great man I become!" the silver user was frustrated.

"Isn't it wonderful? Love I mean. It can make you happy, sad, frustrate, cry and even can make you fell with your enemy. Love is really a miracle. Even it just for a second, you can't forget about it. It's like…"

"True love?"

"If you want to put it that way" she smiled.

"Take your time but not too long. They will start to worry and hate you cause they will think that you leave without a word" she added.

"I know and please don't tell anyone that I'm in here"

"Ok, bye foxy"

"Bye vixen"

As she left, Musica still watches the night sky above her. Unknown by him, someone stood far from there and looking at him.

'_You still miss me huh? And not to mention you love me too'_ that person thought.

()()()

Next morning all of them do their usually activity. And because it's weekend, Let decided that they should stay until tomorrow and by that Julia went to Ruby's casino and work part-time in there like an old days before she became a queen.

In there, there's a person that have won lot of money. The record was nearly Elie's record and it's possible that soon it beat the brunette's record. Curious about who this person is, Julia decided to take a look.

When this person get up, people get a better look of her. She have long wavy hair that match the color of her emerald eyes. She wore long black dress that shown her cleavage. It also show her bare back and legs. Made everyone have a good look of her white, smooth skin. For everyone in there, men or women, her beauty was like an angel or even Goddess that came from heaven. But for Julia her presence was really made her scare the hell out of her,

"Follow me, Queen Julia Lana" she whispered and Julia unconsciously follow her without utter a single word.

After they out from the casino and went to back alley, Julia began to speak.

"Reina…?" she said hesitantly.

"Well it seems that you know me"

"Musica have your picture"

"I see"

"But how?" she barely speak it but Reina heard her anyway.

"Long story"

"Make it short then" Julia began to found her composure.

"I can't, not now"

"Okay but how can you called me like that? I mean you know that I'm a queen"

"I know that he have his kingdom by now and his smell was all over your body so I assumed that you getting married with him so… well you know"

"Okay I got the point" she cut off.

"So, what are you doing right now?" Julia asked.

"I honestly don't know myself. I just want to come here so here I am"

"You don't want to see Musica? Personally I mean"

"No, I've done many thing in past and to get this life I've done even worst than when in Oracionseis"

"Okay…"

"But I do need your help, maybe that's why I came to the casino"

"What you need?"

"I don't know, maybe moral support?"

"After you life again I start to think that maybe you going insane cause for God's sake you don't know what you do right now and what you want me to do!"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, this is my contact. You can call me anytime. I have work to do by now. See ya"

"Thanks a lot and please don't tell anyone, even Let, that I'm in here"

"Sure"

When Julia was about to retreat, she speak again.

"Uhmm… Why you help me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just want that foxy to be happy and I start to like you" she said freely and left.

"Now it's your turn to be insane"

"Hahaha live with that" she shouted.

()()()

After that, they started to meet and without knowing it they become a great friend to each other.

Reina slowly but surely open up with her new friend. She told Julia almost everything and it just the matter of time to make her told the dragon queen everything. Every time she talked, Julia was always there to listen and support her. All of her question also had its answer even before she asked Reina.

One day she meet Reina with their usual place. When she got there she saw Reina just stood in silent with sad face.

"Stop daydreaming will you? It's a sea down there and I'm not gonna take responsible for your death"

"It's just a sea. I'm not gonna die just cause of that"

"Yeah… Yeah… You a Goddess but not ordinary Goddess cause you is God of the God. You command must be obey, your wish will be granted, you can do anything about world, fate and life. But now The Almighty Reina is in depress state cause she can't meet her beloved and that because 'I will not let Musica take the risk. I have lot of enemy and they might put him in danger' statement"

"You have lot of guts to say that to me"

"Yeah well unfortunately I have. And you being in here is the prove that God is not fair"

"Why?"

"Because it's a problem with you to meet Musica and you told me that lame excuse while you really don't mind your best friend in danger just because I'm not Musica. Not fair!" she pouted in her last words.

"Who say that you is my friend?"

"Then what I am to you?"

"Somebody-I-don't-know"

"Cruel"

"Servant then"

"Hey! I'm a queen and not servant"

"What an unbelievable queen"

"What an unbelievable God"

They laughed together by that. Moreover, after their laugh died down.

"But seriously Rein, I think they just a piece of cake compare to your power?"

"Indeed… However, few of them have power much less same with me. To beat them, I must release my seal and up until now I still can't control my power completely"

"So you will approach him when you can control your power?"

"Maybe" she shrugged.

"Reina, he not a God likes you! He just a mere human, not immortal! He can die anytime, who knows that maybe he die tomorrow. You just afraid of nothing!" she yelled at her last sentence.

"But…"

"Not buts woman. You will face him soon and tell us everything so you can live with him and I can sleep in peace"

"You wish to die?" she smiled.

"No and don't change the subject"

"So I will tell him that I kill 1,000,000 people just in a second? I will say 'Hey Musica, it's me Reina. Listen I kill millions people in just one night. I destroy half of Makai and Tenkai, so human world is out of question' like that?" the jade hair woman said with sarcastic tone.

"Kinda like that" the blonde nodded.

"Not gonna happen sista!"

"Why?"

"Like I said before, I've done many bad thing when I still human and now? Just cause I want to live, I kill many people and destroy the universe! Even I live as a Great God this decision is the most decision I ever regret!"

"I think you will have double regret if you not become God, cause that mean you will stuck in hell as a ghost"

"Good point… Hey why you think I will go to hell?" said the offense Goddess.

"You don't?"

"No, I accidentally touch a stone and then it happen to be Bloody Eyes seal"

"Owh… So how can you know that you will lose control or not?"

"I have seal when I reach certain level. For now I can control until 50% but more than that, there will be blood tears and my eyes will be as dark as blood"

"So that's why they called it Bloody Eyes"

"Yeah, they don't call it like that just because it sound cool, scary or other stupid reason"

"Seriously I ever thought like that once"

"Not surprising, I always know that you really stupid" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm not! By the way, how's it feel when you… Well have blood tears?"

"Imagine your eyes close to a fire"

"It will a little bit hot but my eyes will close in reflect"

"True, so just imagine that that fire was inside your eyes"

"Hell! You gotta be kidding me!"

"No I'm not. Your blood will be as hot as fire and it will burn your body and cause eyes is the centre of the power, it bare more pain than other part of your body. Your eyes will be as dark as blood and when you can bare it your tears will be out as a blood tears"

"Eww… It's like that you risk your life just for that damn power"

"I am…"

"And when you lose control how you can back to your old self?"

"When in battle if I'm not too upset then I will back to normal after it's over. But usually I need someone close to me, emotionally I mean, to stop me"

"You have that someone in there?"

"Ria, my friend, she is the Demon God and really close to me. She often stop me when I'm in rage but I always end up hurting her. That's why I don't like it"

"Then why you take it! You more stupid than I am I guess" she sighed.

"I don't know… Just fulfill my destiny maybe"

"Or maybe you really want to meet your Musica" by that Reina's face show a blush.

"Hahaha I'm right!"

Then Reina glared at her.

"You forget that I can read your mind right? You thought I'm a bitch that afraid of nothing"

"Wow Rein, that's awesome" she squealed.

"Thanks and by the way my name is REINA, R-E-I-N-A!"

"Sorry that's too long"

"What is the different when you just miss one letter?"

"I can say it smoothly?" she said with innocent face.

"Whatever" she rolled her emerald eyes.

"I win then"

"But Julia… I think you right…" she said out of blue.

"Huh?"

"Maybe the problem is myself, I'll try to consider about what you said" her smiled was weak.

"Okay, see ya bitch. have to go now" she said as she looked at her watch.

"See ya vixen, I owe you"

"I'll make sure you will pay that"

"Oh be my guest" they laughed together until our queen stop herself.

"So… When you did that destroying-world-thing, it's when you lose control?"

"Of course! I still have heart you know, why I would do such a stupid thing if I have choice?"

"Nah… Maybe cause you evil enough to become demon, that's why"

"Sorry but I'm an angel and not demon"

"Angel with demon's heart then?" she smirk.

"I'll kill you Julia" she rolled her eyes.

"I win again! Woohoo"

()()()

Musica is just back from God-only-knows-where. He sat in silent thinking about Reina from his veranda in second floor. Watching the night sky that have silver stars as ornament.

Reina in other way is just stood still like when Julia came to her. She keep in silent like a statue. Watching the night sky above her.

Without they realize it, both of them watching the same sky and feel the very same rhythm.

Musica:

_**If I should die before I wake**_

_**its cause you took my breath away**_

_**losing you is like living in a world with no air**_

Reina:

_**I'm here alone, didnt wanna leave**_

_**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**_

_**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**_

Both:

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

_**Can't live, can't breath with no air**_

_**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**There's no air…**_

Musica:

_**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**_

_**Right off the ground to float to you**_

_**There's no gravity to hold me down, for real**_

Reina:

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside**_

_**You took my breath but I survived**_

_**I don't know how but I don't even care**_

Musica:

_**Got me here out in the water so deep**_

Reina:

_**Tell me how you gonna be without me?**_

Both:

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

()()()

"Elie?" Haru looked at her wife with concern.

"Something wrong?" he added.

"No… It just that... next week is a time when Sieg died. I just thought that maybe we could go to his graveyard and pray in there?"

"Of course! I'll call everyone and we will go together"

"Thanks Haru!"

"Hei… He also one of our friend"

"I know…" she hugged her husband.

At the hill…

"Reeeiiiiiinnnnn….." Julia shouted and hugged her friend tightly.

"The hell! I'm not deaf! I can hear you even you half mile away from me! And my name IS Reina!"

"And you thought that I'm a bitch" she added.

"Shit! Maybe I should say it out loud that you really a bitch!"

The emerald eyes glared at the owner of cunning yellow eyes that still hugged her in waist.

"So I have good news for you" ignoring her friend's glared.

"We wil go to Sieg's graveyard next week. It's your change to meet us and Musica. You must not let it go" she added.

"So? You want me to meet him, tell him everything, confess to him, ask him if he have plan at night and then happily ever after?"

"Well you said that, not me. But if you want it to be like that then feel free, just don't disturb your neighbor when you guys do 'this and that' " she grinning like an idiot.

"Even if I want to do that I can't… And no, I'm not gonna use my power to such a stupid thing. If he love me then it's by his heart, not by my power"

"Why you can't?"

"I'm not ready yet" she sighed.

"When you ready then?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm tired with your 'I don't know'. I already told you so feel free to some if you change your mind bitch. I'm out!" then she left.

()()()

'_Tomorrow they will go to Symphonia… What should I do?'_ she frustrated.

'_Geez no more thinking, stupid! Julia right, I'm afraid of nothing. I'll go and think what should I do in there'_ then she left to Symphonia.

The gang was arrive in there safely as they finished praying. Suddenly someone attack them from the sky.

"What was that?" Shuda was in position to counter their enemy.

"Where is she?" a man with black wing and red hair appear from the dust.

'_Is he looking from Reina?'_ Julia thought.

"What do you mean?" Let shouted.

"So even your husband didn't know bout it?" as he looked at Julia, everyone turn their face to the calm queen.

"You know that he my husband from his smell, huh?" she said stubbornly.

"You learn a lot from her, I see" he smirking.

"I did… But unfortunately she not in here"

"Julia what he mean?" Musica asked and all of them nodded.

"Ah… I'll tell you guys latter but seriously it was just her smell and she not in here!"

But he didn't say anything. He snatch Julia in light speed, his sword was on the blonde hair woman's neck.

"I know you in here Reina, come out or she will die!"

All of them, except Julia of course, shock by that declaration. Suddenly a white wings fall from the sky. One of its fall right in Musica's hand and he feel warm inside even he, himself, didn't know why. Reina then came in front of the man that challenge her.

"Release her Genesis… She don't have nothing to do with this" she said with stern voice and all of her pride as a God was shown up.

'_Wow I don't know this side of her. So she not just a crybaby that afraid to meet her beloved'_ she snickered.

'_This woman is damn crazy! Her life was in danger and she still have time to think like that! Even snickering!'_ Reina glared at her.

Then Genesis pull her to Reina and she give her to her husband, roughly.

"Ouch Rein! I don't mind if you push me to my beloved but you hurt my butt!"

"Like the hell I care! And my name IS Reina!" then she began to attack her enemy as she said that.

"Is she even have time to think like that?" she asked to no one but the rest just shrugged,

Genesis tried hard to attack Reina. But her smirk and the fact that his attack not always success made him in rage. After for a while, Reina think that play-time is over. So in one move, she killed Genesis and he disappeared by that.

"Yay! Finally the fallen angel came from the hell to see her beloved!" Julia squealed and Reina just glared.

"Reina… Is that you? Is that really you?" Musica asked.

"I…" but before she could speak, Musica hugged her and kiss her.

"Mu-musica…" she said after they broke their kiss.

"So it's really you" his smile grew wider.

"Why you hiding from me?" he added.

"I have many enemies and…"

"You don't want to put me in danger?" he cut and Reina just nodded.

"I don't care about that, I don't even care how can you back to life but what I care is that I can hold you like this. I'll protect to, I swear"

"Musica… I love you"

"I love you too, my love" then they kiss each other like there's no tomorrow for them.

As Julia finished her explanation to all of them.

"One question guys, is my explanation too short or they kiss too long?" she asked as she turn to see her bestfriends

"They kissing too long" Vernica blush.

"Geez! Are they don't even need a breath?" then she walked toward them.

They was broke their kiss cause lack of oxygen but Julia already stopped them.

"Sorry for interrupt your make out session but you guys already kissing for fifteen fucking minute! So now we should come back and then I don't care if you die in your first night cause lack of oxygen"

"Geez… You such a jerk" Musica pouted with puppy eyes.

"Not gonna work with me babe, and by the way if you don't mind I would like to borrow your bitch for a sec"

"Okay sweetie" Musica let Reina go

"Babe and sweetie? You never told me bout that?" Reina can't help but feel jealous slightly, even she know what's that mean.

"Mwahahaha… I'm too young to die, that's why I don't tell you" she laugh out loud.

"Seriously Rein, you really become a best friend with this vixen? Never thought that"

"Mou… Not you too Musica, my name is Reina! What is the problem with A letter actually?" she pouted.

"Hahaha… Somebody has become a lovebird I see" the queen laughed.

"Julia, I'll kill you after this" Reina glared.

"Uh-oh… Gotta go…" then she run for her life.

()()()

Few month later

"Halo Shuda speaking"

"_Geez why you the one speaking, I tough sister will answer it like usual"_

"Sorry to ruin your hope Haru, but she went shopping with Elie"

"_Ah I forgot about it. Well Musica want me to invite you to his party this weekend"_

"What party?"

"_His engagement party, BAKA!"_

"Owh he finnaly purposed Reina huh, I see"

"_Jesus where have you been in several month?"_

"Did you forgot that I was travel to next country cause emeperor gave me a work to do and I just arrived few days ago?"

"_Sorry cause I don't care bout you brother. So yes, I forgot about it"_

"At least you called me brother"

"_Whatever. So you come or not?"_

"Why you ask, of course I come"

"_Okay then, bye"_

In weekend. Musica held a small party. He just invited his friends cause Reina don't want to inveted her friend. She said it's enough with Julia's teased and not another teaser.

The party is held in hill that usually become place where Reina always meet Julia back then. In this party they all dance, singing, eat, joke around, talked, and stuff. While Musica talked to his friends, he realized that Reina is in nowhere to be seen. He began to search her until he saw her stood against big tree.

"Reina?" he asked with concern.

"I just never felt this happy… Thank you Musica" she leaned closer to her fiancée.

"No… Thank you for become my soulmate"

They began to kiss. Not knowing by both of them, they have an audience.

"Hahaha you really smart Julia" the blonde hair girl smile as she took her friends picture.

"I think you not that smart sweetie" Musica suddenly in front of her as Reina behind her back.

"I don't remember call you smart but I do remember call you smartass" Reina smirk

"Give me the pic" she said with stern voice now.

"But…"

"One"

"Hey it's my pic!"

"Two"

"Okay okay! Here!" she give up.

"Thank you" then she hand it to her fiancée.

"Wow Rein, you look hot!"

" Cause he said I'm hot, then I'll take the pic"

And the night goes on with Julia become both Reina and Musica's victim.

()()()

**So? How is it? Like it or not? **

**Review please…**


End file.
